


Moving In

by waitshewrites



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, O2L - Freeform, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitshewrites/pseuds/waitshewrites





	Moving In

"For the last time from the O2L house..." Connor finished his outro with strange sounds and turned off his vlogging camera.

"You done?" Kian said sadly. 

"Yeah."

It was bittersweet moving away from the 3 friends he'd gotten so close too; an important chapter of his life was closing and it was happening too fast for Connor. Yet when the four group-hugged in the house's entrance, they knew they'd remain close.

A car horn beeped outside. "That's my ride." 

Connor picked up his suitcase and everyone followed him outside. A small lump ached in his throat as he lugged his case past the moving truck filled with the others' things. 

"Con-con!" Troye jumped out of the car, leaving the car on. Connor forgot everything as he instinctively dropped his luggage and opened his arms wide to receive the boy that was flying at him. Connor lifted Troye off the ground, holding him as close as possible, breathing in his fresh, familiar scent.

"Cute." Ricky teased, as he put Connor's suitcase in the trunk.

"Today's finally here, Con." Troye grinned after Connor released him. 

They'd been slowly moving all of Connor's things to the apartment for a while. It’d been a tedious process from convincing Troye’s parents to let him move out to long days out at furniture stores deciding which abstract lamp was more convenient but also stylistic. (“You’re so hipster, Con.” Troye had remarked multiple times before letting Connor get the ridiculous tree lamp.)

"Take good care of him, will you?" Kian patted Connor on the back roughly.

"Of course, man." Troye said, a little too seriously.

Connor laughed softly, smiling ear to ear.

Ricky spoke up, "I guess this is good bye." 

And once again, Connor was pulled into a group hug. Troye watched awkwardly, his hand rubbing his neck, until J.C. and Connor grabbed both arms and pulled him in too.

Eventually, Connor and Troye were alone in the car. Troye let Connor drive, knowing how he liked to drive and talk when he was wired. 

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" Connor gibed.

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Troye murmured, but he reached over to squeeze the hand that wasn't on the wheel. Connor didn't take his eyes off the road, but even from the side Troye could see his huge grin.

"Ahhh! So excited!" Connor exclaimed.

Troye laughed, "Me too, Con."

When they arrived at the apartment door, they stood holding their breath as Troye retrieved the key from his pocket. Suddenly, they were both aware of the big step they were taking and the significance thrilled them. Connor slipped his hand into Troye's, as Troye turned the key.

They took one tentative step forward into the doorway, just looking in on their future with wide eyes. And then Troye abruptly tugged Connor inside.

"Wow. Our own..."

"Yeah." Troye exhaled, eyes glowing.

Connor faced Troye and picked up his other hand. “Thanks for sharing this with me.” Connor calmly rubbed circles with his thumbs on Troye’s hands. He looked so at peace, with a small smile on his face as he thoughtfully studied Troye.

 _This boy’s going to kill me._ Troye concluded as his heart swelled. In one swift movement, Troye jumped Connor, kissing him hard.

Connor hoisted Troye up, strong arms supporting Troye as he wrapped his legs around Connor’s torso. They breathed as one, the kiss was impassioned but not rushed. More than need fueled their motions, rather they desired to save every sweet second. When they finally broke away, Connor carefully let Troye back down to the ground. Immediately, he reached up and laced his hands around Troye’s neck. They rested their foreheads against each other, eyes open.

“We can do this whenever we want now.” Connor sighed.

“Finally.” Troye leaned in for one more kiss.

 *****

They spent the rest of the afternoon on their laptops. Connor sat up with his laptop on the sofa’s arm, as Troye lay across the length of the sofa: his head on Connor’s lap, his laptop on his stomach. At 10 pm, they ordered pizza in and chose a movie. All day they barely left the couch; cuddling under a blanket, they missed the entire plot of the movie. The end credits rolled and a yawn escaped Troye’s mouth.

“Time for bed, Troye boy.”

Connor extracted himself from the warmth of Troye’s arms. Tenderly, Connor proceeded to tuck the blankets around Troye before heading off to the apartment’s only bedroom.

“ _No_.” Troye whined. “Con, come back.” Troye sounded extremely drowsy. Connor chuckled, walking back to the couch. Placing one hand at Troye’s back and one at his knees, Connor smoothly lifted him and carried him to bed.

When Connor slid under the covers, Troye shifted closer, rested him head against Connor’s shoulder, and hummed contently. Connor beamed at the ceiling as he listened to Troye’s breathing evening out.  The realization enchanted Connor: _I don’t have to miss him anymore. He’s finally right here._

 


End file.
